


A Reverie

by gabiroba



Series: Drabbling in a Playlist Challenge [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, InnerStrength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has someone who watches out for her. Based on the song "Guinevere" By: Eli Young Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reverie

She's got a bumper like a billboard  
Covered in stickers of her favorite bands  
She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
When she needs to land  
She's a Saturday night parade through the streets  
That all eyes come to see including me

Coulson stared dumbly at the plastic enclosure that was currently containing Skye. He was still in shock that she had taken that bullet and might die. It just did not seem possible that this young woman, so full of life and naiveté, could simply lose it all because of an idiot with a gun.

He remembered fondly the day they first met, that dirty old van of hers that she hung so strongly to. He thought of all the little games she tried to get everyone to play with her, from the embarrassing to the challenging. She was such a spark of life on the bus. Even notoriously cautious and questioning May had come around to the girl's side.

She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her pockets  
She should have let some go by now but can't seem to drop it  
Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on the shoulder of her soul  
That never rolls

The only time she was ever closed off was when her past was mentioned. Skye knew no boundaries, and that came as a breath of fresh air in the cold emotionless world of S.H.I.E.L.D. She called them all on their B.S.

As much as she tried to draw them all out of their shells, when it came to her own problems she closed herself off so tight from most. Coulson felt privileged that she had deemed him worthy enough to be let in. He knew how much it hurt her to not know about her parents or what had happened to them. He always wished he could find more information for her.

She was strong, stronger than many people gave her credit for. She would make it through this next hurdle. He would see through it. She wasn't dead yet, and if he could beat death she could as well. He wouldn't wish what he had been through on anyone, but he would make sure she didn't get to that point either.

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere

Recently, Skye had been putting herself in more dangerous situations. It went beyond what was asked of her. Coulson could see her pushing herself harder and harder to be better than they expected. While she had lost their trust for a while there, she had gained it back when she helped to find him and take down some side operations in the process.

He knew that May had been touched, slightly and almost unperceptively, by Skye's impersonation. It was no secret that FitzSimmons thought highly of her. And while Ward was sometimes even more unreadable than May, Coulson could see that the girl's S.O. also had a soft spot for her and trusted her more than he let on.

Coulson had been watching her place herself in more destructive positions, but he hadn't thought she had reached this level of thoughtlessness for her own life. She wasn't the type to risk herlsef for small reasons. There was always something, or really someone, on the line when she put herself in these positions.

She would survive this, if for no other reason than for him to throttle her himself for allowing herself to get hurt.

She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale  
and then you're gone  
'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard  
And no one gets to stay

it's just too late

She had always kept everyone at arms-length, but he could tell that she was starting to let in Simmons, apart from himself. He was glad for that. There is only so far a person can go without someone to lean on, and Skye needed people to lean on, no matter how strong she thought herself to be.

Besides her van, this bus had been the place she had probably lived the longest. He knew that she had very little to her name, and dealt with loss better than most people. She dealt with many things better than most people. Unfortunately, her personal relationships had never gone very well, not even the boyfriend she thought she could trust more than anyone.

Coulson hoped that he had managed to win over her trust, even with the secrets he had kept from her. Seeing her in this situation, the life seeping out of her, he was very glad for having come clean with her on everything he and May had learned regarding her past. He wouldn't have to live with that over his head and he would rest easy knowing she knew and had come to peace with it, even if he hadn't.

For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
For as much as she runs she's still here  
Always hoping to find something quicker than Heaven  
To make the damage of her days disappear  
Just like Guinevere  
Just like Guinevere

In the short time they had been in each other's lives he had begun to see her as the daughter he had never had. He wished he could tell her that. He wished he didn't play favorites with his team as well, but neither of these two things would be changing.

If only he could reach into this bubble they had put her in and take her hand, tell her they were taking care of her and that it would all be alright. He was here for her. She might not have any family to watch over her, but she had him, and he would be leaving any time soon.

For as much as she acted the strong brave woman, he could see past all that to the young woman just looking to find her place in the world. If he had anything to say about it, she would go farther than he had and make a name for herself. She would make it out of this situation and he would be by her side and protecting her for as long as he could, she wouldn't have to go it alone anymore.

Lean into me Guinevere  
Be mine tonight Guinevere


End file.
